Dimensional Gundam 2 trailer
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: This is the trailer for my Gundam 00 and Star Wars multicrossover.


"What is the reason for fighting?"

(Shows a large blue planet and pieces of metal were floating in space)

"A lot of people have different reasons. Some do it for greed, some for honor, or for most… survival."

(Continues to show pieces of metal float before it shows an entire metal arm)

"Victor Reese was forced to fight because of the RFM doing experiments."

(Shows the arm floating away before it shows a rifle floating in space with a hole in the side)

"William Holt fights to make sure sacrifices aren't in vain."

(Shows a deactivated beam scythe with the tip cut off)

"David fights so that he can survive."

(Shows the remains of an ORCA OFS class frigate)

"Nena Trinity fought for family."

(Shows a LANCEL with a hole in its cockpit with said hole burning through it)

"Howard fights for his friends."

(Shows the head of a HOGIRE)

"Veronica fights for duty and her comrades."

(Shows the severed torso of an EKHAZAR)

"Jayden fights to show the light of the human heart."

(Shows a SOLUH floating motionless in space)

"Many have fought so much for their own survival. The RFM was the first step and the Brethren Moon was another but with each first step… there is another for the future."

(Shows the remains of the Liberty, Eco, Shadow, and Nexus in damaged condition)

"But I know something that if we fight too much then then we succumb to the thrill of fighting."

(Shows the remains of silver metal ships and hammer looking ships)

"The things we fight for can either lead to the future of peace… or the future of destruction but here… we will do what we must so that no one will suffer!"

(Shows the Nexus up close before its dark eyes flash)

**Do-DO**

(Shows the four Gundams falling through the planet)

**DO-DO**

(All 4 Gundams continue their descent until they crash into the water)

**DO-DO**

(Shows the 4 Gundams descending to the ocean floor while shadows swim towards the Gundams)

"You tried to save our planet and for that we shall fight with you!"

(Shows the some of Gundams in containers being repaired and upgraded before it switches to show The Gundam meisters talking to a Mon Calamari.)

"And for that we offer you our services in repairing or building what you need."

"We have been down here for three months waiting for our chance to return to the fight and today we shall fight for the future of everyone!"

(Shows the Liberty shoot down a fighter only for a missile to strike it in the back)

"We will not stop until those who conquer are stopped."

(Shows the Eco aiming its twin buster rifle before it was shot in the face destroying it)

"We will fight on our feet than live on our knees!"

(Shows the Shadow cut down a fighter before a beam strikes its left arm blowing it up)

"We will show them that freedom is something that we will fight to defend, to liberate, and to free!"

(Shows the Nexus as it shoots down two mobile suits before a missile strikes it in the chest)

"We will never surrender until the freedom of everyone is achieved!"

(Shows a dark room before lights ship and it shows the hull of a ship before 10 engines burn blue as it leaves a station)

"We're under atta-AH!"

(Shows a ship being boarded by men in black armor)

"We found the objective. Engaging capture operation."

(Shows Nena looking out a window before she whips her head around as men in black armor storm into her room before shooting her with bolts of electricity knocking her out)

"Miss Trinity has vanished!"

(Shows the men dragging Nena through a hallway with dead ORCA troopers everywhere)

"These men know how we fight and how we react."

(Shows Veronica, Howard, and Vector around a large holographic table as a battle waged in space)

"ORCA will not stop until you are defeated Malak. I suggest you not underestimate them."

(Shows a bald man with blue tattoos, a robotic mouth, and red armor looking at a man wearing a black uniform)

"Do you think they'll go after her?"

(Shows Veronica and Howard walking down a hall)

"Of course they will. Bastila's battle meditation will turn the tide of any battle no matter the outcome."

(Shows a Sith fleet beating a republic fleet before the Sith start acting up and then the Republic ships start destroying the enemy fleet)

"What can you tell me of this new enemy?"

(Shows a and unknown fleet destroying ORCA vessels)

"They call themselves simply the Imperium and we know nothing else."

(Shows men in black armor shooting ORCA soldiers while a man in black armor with red highlights walks up and kills a wounded trooper)

"ORCA shall fall and I shall enjoy watching it do so."

(Shows a man wearing black and red armor with a helmet that looked like Gundam helmet minus the V crest, with red glowing eyes, and wearing a black cape)

"I think I know who is leading the Imperium."

(Shows Stratos taking his mask off with his eyes narrowed in anger)

"The Sith and Imperium will not stop until the Republic and ORCA are destroyed."

(Shows All the Gundam meisters around a table looking at a hologram of a planet)

"We can't let the Republic fall because of these monsters!"

(Shows a Republic cruiser being attacked by two Sith warships before an ORCA battlecruiser appears right between the two ships and starts shooting both beam and plasma torpedoes at the ships)

"Show them no mercy!"

(Shows The Imperium leader walking down a line of Imperium soldiers)

"Don't give into their tyranny and fight to the last breath!"

(Shows every ORCA and Republic vessel flying towards a large space station with a Sith and Imperium fleet blocking their path.

"Never lose hope… because hope is all people will have."

(A Wormhole opens and coming out were Ceph warships along with ships of unknown making before the catapult deck of a ship opens and then two blue lights glow in the shadow)

**Dimensional Gundam Episode 2: Against the rising darkness**


End file.
